This invention relates generally to the field of games, for example on where one game player “shoots” another person (e.g., by taking a picture of them, firing a virtual paintball at the person, or some other simulation of shooting), and more particularly to a wireless device and method by which an authorization is given to a game player to take a gaming action (e.g., “shoot”, or game start) when they are within a specified range of the other person.
Wireless devices such as cellular phones now are becoming available with camera technology built into the phone. Such devices can be used to play games, such as an interactive photo “tag” type game described in patent application Ser. No. 10/743,487 filed Dec. 22, 2003, which is assigned to the Assignee of this invention. The contents of the '487 application are incorporated by reference herein. In the '487 application when a person takes a picture of a person playing the game, they “tag” the person who becomes IT and must chase the other players.
This invention can be used in photography-based “tag” type games, but also in other games as well, including “Assassin” or other shooting games, where a person “shoots” another person with a gaming device such as a paintball gun, laser-gun or other non-injurious device.